


Down Time

by Devcon03



Series: Haven, Void and Beyond [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cannon kink, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devcon03/pseuds/Devcon03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>”S-Slag it, but you really like my cannon, don’t you?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Second story made for Haven, Void and Beyond. Disclaimer: There is also /no/ canon to back this up, ever. Therefore; don't like, then please, don't read. 
> 
> Beta-read by Redseeker, but any mistake found goes down as mine.

In space station Void 4911 there’s no such thing as day or night - not by organic standards, anyway. The space station never fully sleeps, and artificial lights hold the dark at bay. There’s an endless cycle of shifts, and between these shifts, there’s something of a down-time, marking the end of a long solar-cycle.  
  
Down below, hidden in the massive structure’s bowels, Haven stands alone in eerie darkness. The only life sign is the dim light from the neon letters on top of the desolate building, reminding strangers and locals alike that the worn out building isn’t abandoned. And behind the locked doors, as with the rest of the space station, down-time is just about to begin...  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
” _Stop_ _squirming!_ ”  
  
A low hiss follows the sharp command, and the rustling stops. Starscream nods in the dark, wings perked high and proud. Devcon obeys with strangled oath, much to the Air Commander’s amusement. He remains perfectly still, even as a sharp claw traces the barrel of  the silvery cannon mounted upon his helm.  
  
In the dark, where no mech but Starscream can see him, Devcon shudders and grabs the sheets, giving a soft, low-pitched moan. The Seeker enjoys the deep rumble, arching as the vibrations make his cockpit sing. He slips the tip of a claw inside the barrel and rubs slowly. Devcon swallows, fighting off hard-coded battle protocols.  
  
”S-Slag it, but you really like my cannon, don’t you?”  
  
Devcon’s tone is accusing. He’s having a hard time staying passive. It makes Starscream preen. The hunter feels every little touch, and curses between clenched jaws. The teasing continues, wearing down his self-control. Starscream growls, optics hungry, _heated_. He makes himself at home in Devcon’s lap, looking very much like a king on his throne.  
  
”I like to torment you”, Starscream replies with a cruel smile. ”Don’t you dare to numb your sensors,” the seeker purrs. He leans closer, a predatory grin in place.  
  
All but a nano-klik later Devcon arches, but strong hands keep his helm in place. He clings to his mate’s slim hips even as they drive him insane, moving in a slow, sensual rhythm. Starscream’s glossa breaks him apart, makes him gasp and writhe. There is nothing he can do but surrender with a sweet shudder as the warm, wet heat of his mate’s mouth engulfs the sensitive tip of his cannon.  
  
In the dark, between moans and low strings of praise and abuse, Devcon thanks Primus for his exquisitely sensitive sensor-net, and for Starscream’s passionate interest in cannons.  
  
/Comm: Let’s see if I can make you overload like this, shall we...?/  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
For souls lost in the vast pipe-system below Void 4911, Haven stands out like a beacon, calling them home through the dark corridors. Every bot is welcome to rest and refuel, at almost any time of the solar-cycle.  
  
During down-shift, however, Haven’s doors remain closed, and inside the bar, only the soft humming of generators is heard...


End file.
